République Vénus
The (French for "Venus Republic") is one of the three superpowers of the Solar System. It is centered on the planet . Geography .]] Venus has a mean surface temperature of over 400º C, 90 mm Hg , and a dense cloud of covering its sky. To make the planet more habitable, a huge solar shield was constructed at the to cool the atmosphere. This lowered current surface temperatures to -50º C. Floating cities exist 8 km above the surface of Venus. The planet is also shown to be surrounded by an orbital ring. History Colonization of Venus was mentioned at the end of Battle Angel Alita when Alita and Desty Nova confronted Melchizedek, but the planet's history was expanded on in Last Order.Final Fight The first space colony was constructed in orbit in ES 242. Eight years later, the République Vénus was founded, consisting of several colonial states. To make the planet more inhabitable, terraforming went forward. It has not been finished due to disputed ownership of the moon Enceladus with the Jupiter System Union. .]] During the Terraforming Wars, Venus was allied with the Earth Orbitary Federation. In an attempt to sever this alliance, the Jovian intelligence bureau sought out the cooperation of Grünthal. They arranged for Operation Maulwurf, a strike to take down Melchizedek at the orbital ring in ES 386.Gunnm LO History timeline. The mission was carried out by Yoko, who successfully infiltrated Ketheres and uploaded Program Guenevere into Melchizedek. The resulting Camranh Tragedy killed 450,000 people when the five Leviathan class space colony ships were sent hurtling towards Venus. All but one were lost. The mission would have been a complete success had not Yoko's identity been found out, but she attempted to take on Vilma Fachiri and was captured and interrogated. The Jovians turned on Grünthal and quickly labeled the attack a Panzer Kunst terrorist act. The major powers agreed to a cease-fire and jointly destroyed Grünthal with a massive bombardment.Phase 38 After the formation of LADDER in ES 387, Venus became one of the signatories. Politics Venus' archrival is Jupiter. This manifests itself in the form of insults and frequent disagreements between both sides at LADDER sessions. Both powers also have their own respective factions fighting to unify Mars and have it join their respective nations. Venus' is the Mars Republik Heer. Despite their rivalry, both sides along with LADDER are complicit in using the Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT) as a means to maintain the status quo by using the tournament to expose and eliminate potential threats.Phase 31; Phase 34 Demographics Technology consumer goods produced by the Venusian company Biovouivre in Phase 71.]] The Venusians are masters of bioengineering. This has its roots in the development of microengineering technology to deal with the poor natural resources of Venus. Nanomachine engineering reached its culmination 200 years before during the Terraforming Wars, which saw the invention of Berserker technology and Methuselyzation. Although the latter was a closely guarded secret, in ES 386 Ping Wu stole it from a Venusian lab and posted it on the interplanetary web, making it widely available. LADDER treaty however, thoroughly regulated nanomachine engineering, leading the Venusians to focus on bioengineering. After ES 470 they began to produce objet-être and various subhuman species for consumption. This has resulted in the creation of a wide array of organisms, many grotesque and highly unconventional, that fulfill a variety of functions. Despite its physical appearances, this technology has become highly sophisticated and is fiercely protected by patents.Phase 76 Weaponry (top right) attacking another guignol in a flashback in Phase 75.]] The Venusians developed the Berserker as a deadly weapon during the Terraforming Wars, which resulted in it being used on Mars. They also use asteroid missiles to protect Venus from attack in space. One of these intercepted and destroyed Leviathan 4 when it was sent out of control by Program Guenevere. As a product of their bioengineering, the Venusians have created guignols, genetically engineered organisms designed for combat. The capabilities of some guignols make them very powerful weapons with vast destructive potential. Guignols form the basis for Venus' seeded teams in the ZOTT and the Venusians are the defending champions, having won the last four ZOTTs. Military Although Venus has not been shown to have a massive fleet of warships on the same scale that Jupiter does, it is suggested that the nation's status as a superpower implies a formidable military in its own right. Their airborne regiment, the Venus Foreign Legion, supported Operation Hagel in ES 591. Other appearances In Gunnm: Martian Memory Venus is green and surrounded by an orbital ring. References Category:République Vénus Category:Organizations